<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back from the dead by benjiiskenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962318">Back from the dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiiskenobi/pseuds/benjiiskenobi'>benjiiskenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Infinite sadness, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiiskenobi/pseuds/benjiiskenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi had been operating as Rako Hardeen undercover. His former padawan Anakin Skywalker didn't seem to be very happy about the fact that his master did not tell him about that mission. This story takes place right after protecting the chancellor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back from the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just started writing fanfiction (again!) and this one is my first sw fic ever! I couldn't stop thinking about this clone wars episode and the fact that we do not know what Obi-Wan is thinking about his mission afterwards. So I had to write a few words about it! Anyways, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help, but smile. His hair and his beard were finally growing back. He had missed looking at his face without questioning what he was doing. Without questioning who he was – or better, who he should be playing. Finally, he didn’t look like a criminal (and an egg) anymore. Looking at his reflection in the mirror was no problem at all anymore. He recognized himself again – even though it would still take some time until his hair was at its normal length. But that was fine with him – as long as he was his own self again. </p>
<p>He had to admit working undercover as Rako Hardeen hadn’t been the funniest experience at all. Faking his own death and lying about it, having to gain Eval’s and Bane’s trust and passing a skill test just to be involved in the kidnapping of the chancellor, had been more difficult than he ever imagined it to be. And it seemed like Dooku had always been one step ahead of him. That was still confusing and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to think about that. But even though Dooku was one step ahead, everything worked out just fine and he was glad to turn back into Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p>
<p>“Yeah, fine.”, he sighed. The council had granted him some time off just in case he needed to cool down for a bit. Staying in his quarters and away from the battlefield was a new experience for the general. He did not experience such things normally, and there was not much left to do besides sleeping, thinking and meditating. But he caught some sleep and his tiredness vanished eventually. He felt good and calm again. Just like Obi-Wan Kenobi always had felt. </p>
<p>Even though he was ready to be back on the battlefield with his commander, the council insisted that he stayed a few more days at the jedi temple. He stayed in his quarters most of the time. Meditating. But he couldn’t keep his mind quiet. Couldn’t stop his mind from asking questions. Not even with meditation. Every time he tried to meditate his mind started racing. What was Dooku planning on doing next? He nearly succeeded kidnapping the chancellor, how should they protect the chancellor, if Dooku was about to kidnap him again? There would be no way to go undercover again without Dooku noticing. How could the jedi order be one step ahead of Dooku instead of him being one step ahead? But those thoughts were not the only ones keeping Obi-Wan company. There was something else. Someone. Satine.<br/>
He hadn’t spoken to her yet. And yet, there she was. On his mind. He hadn’t known that she would be there – at his funeral. But the thought, that she believed he was dead and the pain and sadness she must have felt, ripped his heart into piece. He couldn’t imagine what she went through – especially now with him being alive and well. And even though he felt sorry about lying and his fake death, he had to admit that deep down in his heart he felt the warmth he always felt, when he was around Satine. She cared about him. And he cared about her. Even after all these years. He wanted to reach out to her, but he didn’t know if that would be a great idea. He felt her confusion and pain in the Force. His heart ached and he felt the weight of his attachment to her. He knew that attachments led to suffering and pain, but he had never thought that sensing Satine’s sadness and pain would be so nerve wrecking and emotional for him. And all that because of him. Because of what he was. “What should I do?”, he sighed. He really didn’t have a clue what to do. But that didn’t matter. </p>
<p>The holoprojector interrupted his thoughts. It was commander Cody. Although his commander hadn’t said anything about Obi-Wan’s undercover operation (yet), Obi-Wan knew that his commander understood why he couldn’t tell him about the mission. “General, you’re needed in the briefing room.” “Of course. I’m on my way, commander.” Cody’s hologram vanished. Obi-Wan stared at the spot where Cody’s hologram had been for a few seconds before he got up and walked out of his quarters. He hadn’t been to the briefing room in weeks. His daily walks only had been to the nursing service and back to his quarters. So that was a nice change. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt weird. Everyone thought he was dead. But now he was walking down the hall. Well and alive. He was kind of embarrassed by the looks he got. Some even stared at him. But he couldn’t blame them. The whole operation had been his idea, now he had to live with the consequences. </p>
<p>His mind went to Anakin and his reaction, when he found out, that Obi-Wan was still alive. It was the exact same look he was just receiving. He knew Anakin felt mistrusted and betrayed, but duty always came first. Anakin knew that. And yet he was not able to accept that. Even after all those years he still ignored that lesson. And yet Obi-Wan felt empty and alone. And he just wished that his former padawan would say something. Anything. But Anakin hadn’t spoken to him in days. Days in silence. And even though Obi-Wan craved silence, he was sad about the fact, that Anakin ignored him. Ignored his old master. His brother.<br/>
Obi-Wan just wanted to talk to him. There was not an explanation that Anakin would accept, Obi-Wan knew that. But that didn’t matter. He knew he could rely on Anakin anytime. Anakin was right: if he had told him what was going on, he could have helped him capture Dooku. Of course, yeah. But that was not the point. The point was that the chancellor was safe and not kidnapped by Dooku. </p>
<p>Before entering the briefing room, he sensed a familiar presence. “You look well-rested, master.”, Anakin was grinning at his old master. Obi-Wan blushed, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to smile. “Well,.. you look..”, he sighed. Anakin seemed well-balanced, even though he looked really tired. “Tired?”, Anakin laughed and gave Obi-Wan a pat on his shoulder. “You know, I have to work for both of us while you’re resting.” He smiled at Obi-Wan. “Okay, okay. Next time you’re going to fake your death and go undercover.” – “Yeah, that’s only fair!”, Anakin laughed and entered the briefing room. With a smile on his face and with pride in his heart, Obi-Wan followed his former padawan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>follow my <a href="https://benjiiskenobi.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>where I yell about Star Wars!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>